


Beauty More Than Bitterness

by veleda_k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beauty, more than bitterness, makes the heart break.”- Sara Teasdale </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for the International Day of Femslash, for Rocknlobster. Her prompt was  "Beautiful things may not last, but they can certainly leave an impression."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty More Than Bitterness

In the middle of violence and chaos, the idyllic memories last, lingering, refusing to fade. Nothing can erase the days they spent together, sunny and sweet, when the world was theirs and nothing could take it away.

_She watches Arthur's knights (her knights now as well) prepare for battle time and time again. Will this be the day they kill her (former) best friend?_

They laughed so easily back then, no talk of thrones or magic. Just two girls, bold and in love. It was so easy, to be bold then. It was so easy to love.

_The throne belongs to her, the eldest, the rightful heir. That's only justice. And justice has casualties. If the queen (Gwen) dies, she'll shed no tears. She has none left to shed._

They were happy back then, the kind of happiness that is too good and true to ever last. The kind of happiness that should stay, but never does. 

_She's a queen. Her duty to her people must come first. There's no room for old love._

_She's come too far to turn back now. She won't be led astray by old weaknesses._

They were happy, once. They tell themselves it doesn't matter.


End file.
